


Hello, I Suppose

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 2020 sugar bowl tournament, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: "Will this be all for you--" The cashier stops abruptly, and it's when Klaus looks up that he realizes why.Or Klaus runs into an old face he least expects.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Hello, I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the prompts I filled for asoue-network's 2020 Sugar Bowl Tournament, the prompt being related to [Carmelita, Klaus, and Bea II](https://quietworlds.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=5812#cmt5812). I had a lot of fun working with this dynamic, and it's one I want to look into again in the future.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

He doesn't like stepping out into the city, even when he has to. He never really has, but ever since he and his siblings returned to it, there's an added sort of dread to it. It's not _dangerous_ per-say, but it certainly isn't safe; the city is a large but constant one, and it very rarely ever changes.

He's at a local vendor, but he isn't alone; as much as he hates going into the city, he hates it more if someone isn't with him. Bea coos a little in his arms as she points at something he can't quite distinguish, and he lets a small laugh leave him at that. Everything about her almost reminds him of Sunny, yet she manages to add an element to everything just enough to make her actions her own.

"We're still good on produce, Bea-bee," he tells her, hoping he guessed where she was pointing to correctly. While he enjoys the company of anyone who comes with him into the city, he finds himself enjoying her company most; she helps him stay grounded when it's needed, such as right now. Carefully but quickly, he sets what he wants to buy next to the register; not much, but still necessary. He doesn't notice the cashier at first.

"Will this be all for you--" The cashier stops abruptly, and it's when Klaus looks up that he realizes why. Carmelita Spats stands before him, a shock on her face he can't quite pin as a sort of dread makes him freeze in place. "You.." she repeats before her gaze falls upon Bea, a new confusion about her as she speaks again, "You have a baby?"

"It's--" He's almost tempted to run, but he knows just how unwise that is. Bea coos again, and for just a moment it's enough to bring him back to his senses. He has to catch his breath before he responds, "It's a long story."

Carmelita doesn't respond. Her gaze is on Bea still, a serious sort of gaze Klaus has never seen her with before. "Can I hold her?" she asks almost hesitantly, and he's about to tell her 'no' when Bea seems to reach out to her. Carefully, he hands her to the cashier, mentioning that she'll have to support her head.

She seems to still a little as she holds her, and a small laugh leaves her when she sees Bea smile at her. "What's her name?" she asks once she dares to bring her gaze back to Klaus.

The question startles him a little, but he answers it with a bittersweet smile, "Beatrice. She's named after my mother."

Her gaze returns to Bea for another moment, and she sighs a little. "Listen," she begins a little shakily, "I..get it if this isn't even _close_ to enough to make up for anything, but..." Bea's coos startle her out of her thoughts. "Am I holding her right?" she asks nervously.

"You're good," he reassures her, "I can take her back if you want."

"If that's alright," she admits, carefully handing Bea back to Klaus. While she knows she likely won't, she finds herself scared that the baby will slip from her hold if she keeps holding her. "I get it if this is far from enough, but," she tries to resume, and she has to gather her nerve to speak the rest of it, "I'm sorry. I'm..sorry for what I did and for what I said to you and your siblings."

She can't bring herself to look at him as she says it, but a sigh brings her focus to him. "You're right," he admits, "but I appreciate it. I really do." A small sort of relief comes to her at that. She didn't expect immediate forgiveness (hell, she didn't expect forgiveness at all), but this was enough. She's about to say something when he asks, "How long have you been running this place?"

"Oh, I just work here," she answers as she gets back to tallying any change she has to give back; to say both got sidetracked would be an understatement. "I'm usually here Thursdays and Saturdays, but sometimes Mondays if they need somebody." She pauses before adding, "I guess, if you wanna avoid--"

"I'll try to come back around then," he replies as he takes the bags, Bea carefully resting in his hold. It almost surprises him how fast the answer comes around.

"You sure you got all of that?" Carmelita asks, a slight concern mixed in with the humor in her tone.

"I'm good!" he responds, "You get used to it after a bit." She waves as he heads off, surprised by the genuine relief that floods within her.

That..was a little awkward, yes, but it couldn't have gone better. As she returns to work, she finds herself hoping they'll show again soon.


End file.
